Fullmetal Alchemist : L'Alchimiste divin
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: [TITRE ET RÉSUMÉ TEMPORAIRES] Après avoir ramené le corps d'Alphonse, l'accalmie est revenue au pays... mais ce fût de courte durée. Quelque chose semble se tramer dans l'ombre et un coup de fil va bouleverser la vie tranquille des frères Elric...


**NOTE :** Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds _sous 48h_ maximum sauf les week-ends)

 **DISCLAIMER :** Fullmetal Alchemist est une propriété de Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix Manga.

Cette histoire annexe se déroule à la fin de la série donc SPOILER pour ceux qui n'ont jamais fini de lire le manga ou de regarder l'anime **_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood_** (le premier anime s'éloignant de la trame principale) alors arrêtez-vous ici immédiatement !

La fiction se passe donc lorsqu'Ed a ramené le corps d'Al en échange de sa Porte de la Vérité. Grande fan que je suis de la version française des deux animes (FMA et FMAB), j'écris cette fic avec les voix de chaque doubleur en tête, ça m'aide à trouver les répliques adéquates et préserver l'esprit de la série en VF. Audacieux peut-être mais c'est un plaisir à rédiger ! Peut-être que certains d'entre vous prendront également plaisir à lire cette fic avec les voix de chaque personnage en tête..? ;)

 **PETITE PRÉCISION :** Bien que je poste ce prologue, la suite de l'histoire n'a pas encore été écrite. La trame et les détails sont encore en cours de planification. Je prends simplement des notes pour le moment avant de m'atteler à l'écriture. Comptez une bonne année avant la sortie d'un chapitre 1. Néanmoins, votre avis et vos commentaires compteront beaucoup dans ma motivation !

Suivez-moi sur Twitter : **Katsunarusasu**

Bonne lecture à tous et bon retour à Amestris !

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist : L'alchimiste divin**

PROLOGUE

* * *

Une sonnerie retentissante résonnait chez les Rockbell. Des pas pressés suivirent dans les escaliers tandis que Pinako hurlait à l'autre bout de la maison.

-Winry ! Téléphone !

-Je sais, je décroche !

Une fois à sa portée, la demoiselle empoigna rapidement le combiné et l'approcha de son oreille en frottant son nez avec l'une de ses mains pleines de suie ; dessinant une épaisse moustache charbon sur le visage de la jeune mécano.

-Atelier Rockbell, j'écoute !

-Winry ?

Elle cligna des yeux, semblant reconnaître une voix familière qu'elle n'aurait pas entendu depuis des lustres.

-Mademoiselle Hawkeye..?

La jeune femme lui répondit d'une voix amusée, ponctuée de petits rires.

-Appelle-moi Riza, inutile d'être si formelle avec moi, jeune fille. Je ne suis pas votre supérieure.

-Désolée, c'est que cela faisait longtemps depuis notre dernière rencontre ! Que me vaut cet appel ?

-J'aimerais lui parler. Je ne peux t'en dire plus, c'est un secret d'état.

La jeune femme aux long cheveux blond cligna des yeux en tortillant le fil du combiné avant de répondre.

-Très bien, je... je vais le chercher. Ne quittez pas.

Sans prendre le temps d'attendre une réponse, Winry posa le combiné à côté du téléphone, monta les escaliers, traversa le couloir et frappa à une porte.

-Quoiii ?

-Un appel pour toi. C'est l'armée...

Un silence. Très long. Winry se demanda si elle devait ouvrir la porte puis fût prise de cours : La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand blond surmonté d'un épi, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt sans manches crème, d'un pantalon large bleu ciel tout en étant pieds nus. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard tandis qu'il passait devant la mécano et fila dans les escaliers pour arriver au combiné le plus rapidement possible. Il le prit de sa main libre en même temps que sa respiration avant de desserrer la mâchoire.

-Allô ?

-Bonjour, jeune Edward.

-C'est vous, Lieutenant Hawkeye ?

-Ce sera Lieutenant Colonel, dorénavant.

Les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, il lui répondit d'une voix nonchalante.

-C'est pareil. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Le Führer veut vous voir dans son bureau dans les plus brefs délais. Préparez-vous à partir avant midi, on vous envoie une escorte vous récupérer en gare de Central.

-Une visite officielle ? J'ai vraiment besoin de vos toutous pour trouver le chemin du quartier général ?

-Fidèle à vous-même, Edward. Vous n'avez pas changé.

Sur ces paroles dites avec moquerie, le lieutenant demanda au jeune blond de passer le bonjour à la maisonnée et raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Edward soupira en raccrochant le téléphone et avança vers la cuisine.

\- Aaal !

Personne. Il croisa les bras et crût entendre une voix au dehors. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit avant de se pencher pour regarder de tous les côtés s'il voyait la silhouette de son jeune frère. Un peu plus loin, sous un arbre, un jeune homme assez grand aux cheveux courts et châtain clair semblait jouer avec Den, le chien des Rockbell. Edward reprit donc.

\- Aaal !

La silhouette se stoppa net et regarda vers le blond à la fenêtre avant de faire un grand signe du bras.

\- J'arrive, grand-frère !

Alphonse s'accroupit et caressa gentiment la tête du chien avant de courir en direction de la maison. Arrivé sous la fenêtre, il reprit son souffle et demanda à son aîné.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-J'ai une faveur à te demander. Occupe-toi de la maison, je vais à Central sur ordre du Führer. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, j'appellerai quand je serai arrivé au QG.

-Le Führer ? C'est peut-être pour une simple visite de courtoisie.

-J'en doute, il m'aurait pas envoyé sa secrétaire pour ça. Et puis pourquoi juste moi ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens.

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur le visage du cadet.

-Tu étais sous ses ordres, moi je n'étais pas alchimiste d'État, je ne faisais que t'accompagner.

-Dis pas de conneries, tu n'avais pas le statut mais tu en faisais partie. On reste les Frères Elric, quoiqu'il arrive.

Alphonse écarquilla les yeux puis les plissa ; attendrie par les paroles de son frère qui avait détourné le regard, les joues rosies.

-Merci, grand-frère.

-Hm !

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et tendirent leur poing l'un vers l'autre ; un grand sourire peint sur leur visage.

Les préparatifs terminés, Edward sortit et descendit les marches des escaliers devant la maison ; armé de sa valise, vêtu de son long manteau et habillé de vêtements noirs satinés et surmonté de chaussures militaire. Derrière, la petite famille réunie pour les "au revoir".

-Je dois y aller.

-Fais attention à toi.

Son regard doré se dirigea vers Winry. Il lui sourit en retour.

-Promis.

-Prends garde à ne pas rétrécir avec le déluge qui arrive sur Central, demain. Ça me ferait de la peine pour toi.

Le jeune Edward prit la mouche instantanément, se pencha en avant et brailla sur la vieille mécano qui lui souriait malicieusement.

-JE NE TE FERAI CERTAINEMENT PAS CE PLAISIR, LA VIOQUE !

-ARRÊTE DE TE PENCHER, TU ME CACHES LE SOLEIL, MORVEUX !

L'aîné des frères calma ses nerfs rapidement et salua sa tutrice. Il hocha la tête en croisant le regard de son petit-frère et amorça un pas pour partir quand son jeune frère le stoppa.

-Attends ! N'y va pas les mains dans les poches !

Alphonse courût à l'intérieur de la maison tandis qu'Ed restait dubitatif. Al réapparût quelques secondes plus tard avec un carton soigneusement emballé qu'il tendit à son aîné.

-Prends un peu de tarte aux pommes. Winry m'a appris à en faire ! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses au téléphone, ce soir !

-Ooh ! Merci, le cordon bleu !

-Héhé !

Tendus mais prêt à le laisser vagabonder loin de Risembool, ils lui firent de grands signes de bras en lui rappelant ses promesses tandis qu'il s'éloignait sur le sentier qui le menait au fin fond du village, en direction de la gare. Seule Winry semblait en réel désaccord avec ce départ impromptu et son visage grimaçant parlait de lui-même...

...

-Où en est le Fullmetal ?

-Je viens d'avoir vos hommes au téléphone : Il sera là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Bien, généralissime.

-Cesse un peu de m'appeler ainsi.

-Je ne peux pas, monsieur. Vous êtes le dirigeant de ce pays, à présent. Je vous dois le respect en ces lieux.

Un soupir s'échappa de la gorge du Führer qui regardait par delà l'une des fenêtres de son immense bureau décoré de portraits de grands hommes. Il se tourna vers la demoiselle qui se tenait droite devant lui. Il se frotta la moustache en demandant poliment.

-Lieutenant colonel, apportez-moi un peu de café. Je vais en avoir besoin face à l'énergie du Fullmetal quand je lui apprendrai la nouvelle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui répondit.

-Bien, monsieur.

Ce à quoi le Führer réagit au quart de tour.

-Arrête un peu, tu commences sérieusement à me mettre mal à l'aise !

Elle sourit légèrement et prit la porte en laissant échapper quelques mots avant de la refermer derrière elle.

-Profitez-en. Le jeune Fullmetal continue de s'adresser à nous d'égal à égal, il n'a que faire de la hiérarchie militaire de Central.

...

Le train d'Edward arrivait enfin à quai. A la fenêtre, celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil au paysage.

-On dirait qu'ils ont bien avancé la restauration des infrastructures. Faut dire qu'elle avait été mise à sac, cette ville...

Il examina en détails les bâtiments, son menton entre ses doigts puis marmonna ses pensées.

-Mais je ne vois aucune trace d'alchimie, ils ont employé des moyens traditionnels. C'est bien lui, ça... Hm ?

Tout à coup, il porta son attention sur deux individus au loin. A l'arrêt, il prit sa valise et s'empressa de sortir. Il pressa le pas et rejoignit un homme et une femme qui semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Il finit par les reconnaître et les appeler.

-Lieutenant Ross ? Sergent Broch ?

Le jeune homme ainsi interpellé se tourna le premier et s'exclama avec un grand sourire rassuré.

-Edward Elric ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir après si longtemps ! On nous a demandé de venir vous récupérer à la gare, comme au bon vieux temps !

-C'est clair que ça fait une paie !

La jeune femme qui était restée muette tout ce temps lui fit un salut militaire.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, monsieur Elric ! ... Ça... Ça alors ! Mais vous...

-Hm ?

Le lieutenant semblait tétanisée en reluquant sans vergogne la carrure adulte du célèbre alchimiste Fullmetal. Elle finit par articuler sans gêne.

-Vous êtes plus grand que moi !

Le sergent rit en silence dans le dos du jeune Elric tandis que celui-ci bomba le torse en prenant un air autain.

-Je vous avais bien dit que je n'avais pas besoin de lait.

-C'est une joie de vous compter à nouveau parmi nous, monsieur Edward.

Ed grimaça par moquerie.

-Vous êtes sérieuse..? Gardez vos politesses pour vos supérieurs, je ne suis plus alchimiste d'état. Je ne suis qu'un campagnard qui vient rendre visite à son dirigeant.

-Mais...

Le sergent s'avança et posa sa main sur le bras encore dressé du lieutenant qui sursauta et le fixa. Il lui fit comprendre d'un regard sérieux qu'il valait mieux en rester là et commencer à y aller. Il retrouva le sourire et orienta à nouveau son visage vers le jeune blond qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Il est temps de se mettre en route ! La voiture nous attend plus loin sur la rue principale.

-OK !

En voiture, un peu à cran, le lieutenant Ross desserra les dents et se lança.

-Monsieur Elric ?

-Appelez-moi Edward, lieutenant. Je ne vais pas vous incendier, je ne suis pas l'alchimiste de flamme.

-Edward. Que faites-vous désormais, à Risembool ?

-Ce que je fais ?

-Vous avez un emploi ?

-Plus ou moins. Je répare les toitures des maisons voisines, je bricole quelques trucs, je vais aider aux champs avec de vieux amis de la famille... La campagne, quoi.

-Pourquoi ne pas rechercher un emploi en ville ? Vous auriez un meilleur salaire, vous pourriez avoir un appartement ici ou dans les environs. Peut-être qu'avec l'aide de contacts militaires, vous pourriez trouver tout ça facilement ?

-Je suis très bien dans mon village natal, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le quitterais à nouveau.

Répondant ainsi, le jeune Elric s'affaissa dans son siège arrière et regarda par la vitre à sa droite. La jeune femme insista.

-Peut-être pour Mademoiselle Rockbell ?

-Winry ?

Edward reposa son attention sur le lieutenant.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Eh bien, pour votre situation actuelle... Vous n'êtes pas..?

-Pas quoi ?

-Winry et vous n'êtes pas fiancés ?

-QUOI ?!

Surpris par le hurlement strident du jeune garçon, le conducteur perdit un peu le contrôle de sa voiture qui zigzagua un instant. Maria Ross et son acolyte se retrouvèrent sans dessus dessous. Ed continua, les joues pourpres.

-Qui vous a dit un truc pareil ?! C'est ma vie privée, ça ne vous regarde pas !

Sur le siège passager, Broch se retourna.

-Lieutenant, vous parlez trop, je vous avais bien dit que ce n'était que des rumeurs !

Ross joignit ses mains devant son visage et se pencha vers le jeune ex-alchimiste.

-Je suis désolée, Edward ! Je n'aurais pas du me mêler de vos histoires personnelles !

Edward ne répondit pas, il se repositionna vers la fenêtre et tenta de calmer sa gêne. Sa déclaration avait déjà fait le tour de ses connaissances et ça ne lui faisait guère plaisir. Ce que ces personnes ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé depuis. Il venait tout juste de rentrer de son voyage à l'ouest du pays et n'avait pas tellement changé son comportement envers Winry à son retour. Il fuyait ses responsabilités en ne sachant pas comment réaborder le sujet. Quand le lieutenant colonel Hawkeye lui a annoncé être demandé à Central, il espérait laisser de côté ce problème et continuer ses recherches avec l'aide des alchimistes d'état. Heureusement, Ross avait fermement décidé de ne plus nuire à Ed en lui posant des questions embarrassantes.

-Messieurs, dames, nous sommes arrivés.

-Merci, chauffeur. Voici une lettre du Führer, elle contient le règlement en chèque.

Tandis que le sergent Broch remerciait le chauffeur et que le lieutenant Ross s'affairait à réunir ses biens, Edward sortit de la voiture et se tint droit face à l'immense porte cochère qui se dressait à l'entrée du quartier général. D'une voix basse, il s'exprima.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait mais... je suis de retour.

* * *

A suivre...

 **Xx Katsunarusasu xX**


End file.
